Dream High!
by Candipopxlov
Summary: "Be a superstar. Compete with the idols to be the best superstar in the world. One rule, students and idols can not fall in love with each other!" Oh boy...A rule that Miku and Len clearly have trouble trying NOT to break the rule.


**A/N:**

This is my new fanfiction for Vocaloid! The reason why Miku is the only one listed as the main character is because if I list the other guy, the person she ends up with will be revealed and it ruins the entire story just to let you know! And I'm not sure if any of you guys are familiar with Korean Drama, but this fanfiction is based off of Dream High 2 instead of the first since I like the plot a little bit more ;3 Anyway this chapter is like a Prologue and it serves a deep purpose. Even though nothing happens much here in your opinion, it will reflect deeply in the future so please leave a review to give me your thoughts about the fanfiction! xD Btw here are the main MAIN cast: Miku, Kaito, Len, and Neru! They are in no particular order as well! Also here are the main couple choices to choose from: MikuxLen, MikuxKaito, LenxNeru, and KaitoxNeru

UPDATE- 3/15/12

I decided to change the character list and instead put Miku & Len! There is definitely going to be romance btw them, but they might or might not end up ^w^ hehehe

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:**

OCC Characters

No Romance Yet

Miku's craziness

Kaito's appearance does not come 'till next chapter

Song Lyrics that are really catchy!

**Disclaimer:**

Ugh...Do I really look like I'm the one that created Vocaloid? o_O I don't own Vocaloid, I just make stories base off of Vocaloids :D Also, DREAM HIGH 2 ISN'T MINE! I'm just a crazy fan who is in love with it =w=;

The songs are not mine either! I did not made up the lyrics! They are songs that are actually used in the Korean Drama! Which by the way, has a really good ost o: The song that is used in here is: Superstar by Ailee, Hyorin, and Jiyeon.

Link to the song: http:/www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=yy1mXe8mgmE

Check the song out! It's really good (: Even though you won't understand it...And if you wondering who is, [left to right] Ailee, Hyorin, and Jiyeon.

**Full Summary: **

Vocaloid Art High School is taken over by Dream High Entertainment Agency, who transfers their own idol stars over to the school to avoid the law that prohibits underage entertainers (minors) from performing after 10pm. Competition arises between the troubled students of Kirin and the newly transferred idols from Dream High.

Hatsune Miku enters Vocaloid High School of Art with a high written exam score, but poor performance score. She gets excited about the idols transferring to her school because Kagamine Len is part of that group. Shion Kaito is a student who loves rock music and is extremely talented with the guitar and singing. He believes that idols don't have the passion for music because half of them aren't even extremely talented. With the idols transferring over, dreams of becoming an idol might come true. Competitions will decided who will be the super idol of Japan. But not only will dreams and competitions will be put in the test...Love becomes a big deal. Miku wants to win Len's hearts? Kaito wants to win Miku's heart? And Neru wants to win Len's heart? Who will be the super idol and who ends up with who? Love has become a square, hasn't it?

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

_"Wait!" The girl cried as she kept pushing her legs forward. "Wait for me!" She screamed louder when the bus starts to move with a loud screech. "Hironobu!" Her crying reach a certain passenger in the bus. Curiously, he turned around to face the window and allowed himself to peak outside the window to see __her._

_"Ailee?" When he took a closer look, he had realized it was Ailee! Not knowing what to do, he had kept staring at her in surprise and shock. It took a while for him to finally get himself thinking straight, and he immediately rushed to the bus driver to stop the vehicle. The bus driver obeyed his request with a grumble. Hironobu thanked him with a nod before rushing back to his seat and opening his window. Ailee had finally catch up and is now facing his window, standing on the railings to reach the height of the window. She took a major breath and then looked up at his brown eyes. _

_ "Come-closer," she huffed quietly as she pulled something from her pocket. Hironobu nodded without questioning. Suddenly, he saw her placing precious necklace around his neck. The necklace that had held special meanings, and the necklace that created the bond between them that no one could ever break. Not meaning to, the boy had tears streaming out of his eyes. He inched closer to her and so did the girl. Soon, their lips touch softly. He had tried not to let another tear passed from his eyes, but it had refused his order and did so on its own. _

_ "I love you, Ailee..."_

_ "I love you too...Hironobu...I hope you can reach your dreams in America..."_

* * *

><p>"No...NO! Everything is wrong! CUT!" The director yelled over to the actor and actress. They were both snapped back to reality, finally realizing the director wanted their attention. Helplessly, the actor playing as Hironobu sighed tiredly and lean against the window.<p>

"What is wrong with you?" He narrowed his eyes towards the actress playing Ailee. "How can shedding one measly tears be difficult?"

"I'm sorry! I'll-"

"Neru, I expect more out of you. You need to improve your acting skills...I know you are singer, but you are in the drama and cast as the heroine. If you don't gradually get better as we continue taking scenes, we can withdraw you out of the movie!" She stared at the director uneasily. She didn't want to give up this role, after all it would rise up the popularity of Starlights and her...

"I'll try to do better," she quickly said after he finished talking.

"I hope so..." He added with a glare before telling everyone to start another scene from the drama. While the director was doing that, Neru caught eyes with her manager who motioned her to come towards him. Obeying his command, she walked towards him slowly in curiosity.

"We have to get going. President Big AL has some important news to tell us. Also, his right-hand, Yowane Haku, will also be presented there," the manager informed as he was fixing his glasses. Neru cast a precarious glance at him, wondering why he was stuttering and not looking directly at her when he was speaking.

"Why do we have to go?" She asked quietly, waiting impatiently for the man to answer her. He had finally look up at her, but it was only a brief second before he decided to look somewhere else. "Hiyama Kiyoteru...look at me when you answer," Neru growled. Her hands grabbed him by the chin and force him roughly to look at her in the eye. "Don't tell me they are inviting everyone in the agency?" When he didn't answer, she pushed him harshly away from her and sighed frustratingly.

"You can't always avoid him, you know? Working in the same agency entertainment will one day make you two have to see each other," he stated calmly now.

"You don't think I know we both work in the same agency?" The blonde snapped finally. "I'm not going if _he's going to be there. _You know how much my grudge against him is very high!" She followed her manager out of the set area, trying to catch up with him so he can listen to every complaint that is going to spill out of her mouth like a typewriter machine. "Hiyama, look at me now!" She cried angrily, adding a stomp to the ground to get his attention.

Her manager sighed tiredly and look directly in her amber eyes. "Miss Princess, I'll apologize for my unjust behavior but now is not the time to act royalty!" Suddenly, he grabbed her by the ear dragged her toward the dark car that was waiting for them. Though, the trip to the car didn't run smooth because she had kick him several times and even attempt to bite his hand so she wouldn't get in the car. They had finally reach the car and without hesitation, Kiyoteru pushed her in the car and closed the door. Neru went to grabbed the door handle, but it wouldn't open because the driver had already locked the doors shut. She cursed loudly and banged violently against the window. Shouting to get out but no one would respond or look at her way. The ride back to their agency company ran a lot more smoother, which had surprise Kiyoteru since he thought she wouldn't have back down from a fight. But then why would she waste all that energy to get out of the car if she can save that energy to kill the boy instead?

* * *

><p>"Cleaning the walls..." The girl hummed softly under her breath as she wiped the wall that was smeared by food. Couple of food remaining fell in the bucket with a loud thump. The job was tiring but she had volunteer herself into cleaning so it was all her fault she gotten herself in the situation. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the wall and let out a deep sigh. When she open her eyes back again, she examined the wall."What have I gotten myself into?" She cried out loud. "I have to be the most stupidest person in the world!" Then, she stared at the poster that read: <em>Vocaloid High School of Arts, the school where you can succeed in achieving your dreams.<em>

_ 'Yeah right...' _She rolled her eyes and pushed herself off the wall to continue cleaning the remains. The foods that stick to the wall kept dropping to the bucket until the last piece that had remain fell. The girl couldn't help but scream in excitement, glad that the work was over. Immediately she dumped the four buckets of food into the garbage can and ran all the way back to her dorm carelessly.

"I clean it all! Hatsune Miku is the best!" She sang on the top of her lungs, not caring if she had waken the other students that were sleeping in her dorm. When she had reach the front of her dorm, she kick it right open- _with a key!_ "I clean it all! Hatsune Miku is the best! She kicks all of your-"

"MIKU!" A female voice screamed, causing Miku to scream as well and jumped back a feet. Her hands automatically went for the light switch. It click on brightly, and Miku sighed tiredly again when she had realized it was just her three best friends: Suzune Ring, Shion Akaito, and Kamui Gakupo.

"You all gave me a heart attack..." Miku breathe uneasily, her hand over her heart.

"Sorry, Miku...We all just wanted to hang out with you..." Akaito admitted. He then flopped right on her bunk beds, grinning like a child he could always be.

"Plus we wanted to help you warm up your voice tomorrow!" Gakupo added as he took a seat next to Akaito on the bed.

Miku couldn't help but groaned. "The audition for Dream High Entertainment isn't until the _day after tomorrow!_" She then scowled at Ring when she was rolling her eyes. "Errgh! Turn on the T.V can you? I don't want to have _this _conversation!" Then, she heard Ring laughing hysterically. Her head was thrown back as if Miku had just told the funniest joke on Earth.

"Oh we are definitely having this conversation!" Ring started to walk towards her, her ice blue hair flowing flawlessly behind her as if she was born to be a model.

"No we aren't!" Miku declared as she fiddle with her teal hair that was _frizzy. _Her hair didn't had volume at all, and it certainly wasn't appealing to one's eye. It had disgusted her so much that she tried all the products that will 'cure your hair.' Instead, she had wasted hundreds of dollar that could have go right through her college fund.

"You guys want to know why she _badly _wants to audition for Dream High Entertainment?" Ring's drawl annoyed her best friend to the point where she had lunged towards her, hands ready to claw her throat out. Gakupo was right in time to stop it and then shook his head to the question of Ring's.

"She wants to be a trainee next to her beloving Kagamine Len!" Ring's intimation of Miku was followed right after that. Thankfully, Gakupo still had a hold on Miku or else she would have flied and murder someone. Despite that, Gakupo and Akaito couldn't help but burst out laughing at the ridiculous statement.

"I can't believe you are crushing on the Eden's boy!" Akaito exclaimed loudly, slapping his knees as if he told the funniest joke in the world. Jeez...what friends Miku has...

"Len isn't the only boy in the Eden!" Miku blushed when she was starting to received strange looks from the three.

"Of course I know that..." Akaito couldn't resist to let out an annoyed sigh with his green-hair friend. "We all know that," he asserted and pointed to the three of them.

"I don't care anymore..." Miku mumbled under her breath. She shrugged Gakupo off of her and pushed Akaito off the bed, not even caring he had yelped in pain. Today was too tiring, and she deserve to take a nap. She wanted to be off in her dreamland where she would meet Kagamine Len and they both would fall in love helplessly. Speaking of Kagamine Len, there was a concert tomorrow hosted by the Dream High entertainment! And she got tickets to see the Eden! To her surprise, she found herself giggling unstoppable of the thought of getting to see Len for the first time!

Her friends cast glances at her, having the conclusion she is officially going crazy now because of Len. In fact, maybe she would have gone crazy without the help of Len since...well...she always been a little crazy...if that made sense...

"Hey, do you guys want to come with me to go see Eden?" Miku asked of politeness. The three friends stared at each other, their eyes talking and arguing with the other.

"Sure we can all go," Gakupo responded. He almost sound like he was uncertain whether or not they should go. When he saw that Miku gave him the puppy eye dogs, he had to revert his eyes somewhere else so he wouldn't face the challenge. "Look, we aren't sure okay? We don't want to be around you if you do something stupid or you accidentally burn someone. What about that time when you gone crazy because of-" He kept jabbering on and on, obviously going down a list since he perfectly remembers every detail of her craziness situation.

"Don't forget the time when she accidentally spilled her ice-cream all over the guy's shoe, who happens to be the bodyguard of Bruno!" Ring reminded him. That time was the one of the most embarrassing things Miku had done since Bruno is one of her favorite artists. Every time she replayed the scene in her head, she would always wail and want to hit her head against the wall.

"That was hilarious..." Gakupo grinned slightly and was about to continue the list until Miku had enough of hearing all the most embarrassing moments of her life. She pushed the three of them out of room. They had protest when they reach the door, but she didn't even bother listening to them. Once they were finally out of her room, she slammed it shout in front of their face so they wouldn't even have the chance to open the door. Letting out the millionth sigh today, she leaned against her door and stared up at her ceiling. For some strange reason, she felt a tingling feeling in her heart. It was pounding really hard, and it took awhile for Miku to realize she was actually nervous about tomorrow. She didn't understand why though but she knew something was going to happen. A significant event will happen. Several minutes had pass before the green-hair had burst into chuckles. '_Since when had I became a person who knows the future?' _She let out a couple of more chuckles until she had yawn and searched for her bed that is so soft- not to mention dreamy and comfortable. Going to to bed sounds really pleasant and nice.

* * *

><p><em> (The next day)<em>

Neru walked back and forth in the dressing room, chewing away her gum without thinking. She had face him for the first time in two years. When she had saw him, he had looked like an entirely new person. Even though he had appeared on T.V several times, she would switch to a different channel because she resents him so much. His hair was still blond, but the tone of the blond look almost orange. His sparkling, cobalt blue eyes look a lot brighter. Despite those features, the vibe around him changed. He seem to be a lot more cockier, which made her furious. She didn't know why but when she saw him for the first time again, she felt her heart beating in the same rhythm when she was around him. He made her happy, but he had chose his career over her. It had literally broke her into pieces...During the meeting, however, they didn't talk to each other. The boy didn't even made eye-contact with her! Her teeth furiously smack on the gum even more. The anger was pumping energy for the concert tonight. She needed to save that energy for the concert so that way she can outshine him. He had always outshine her with handsome looks, singing ability, and dancing skills. He was all in a package, and it added more fuel to her grudge against him!

_ "There has been a new law passed that will effect all you severely since you are all minor performers...," Haku started. Her red amulet eyes bored into everyone. She had a calm expression on her face, yet serious at the same time. _

_ "From now on, you all have a 10 pm work curfew." There were several gasps and muttering in disbelief. "What I mean by that is you have to be exactly off the stage before 10 exactly_. _If you fail to follow this rule tomorrow night, the group who causes it, our agency, and the broadcasters will get slapped with fines and penalties._

_ "That's not fair..." The leader of Starlights, Rin, mumbled loudly. "We deserve to be on the stage anytime we want! Just because we are minor performers doesn't mean we get that much of restriction!" The President of Dream High agency looked at her. No emotions were crossed in his eyes or face; his thoughts are kept well hidden like a pro. Bags under his eyes indicate how much of a hard working man he is and how he takes his job very seriously. _

_ "We run a tight ship for this agency. Even though we are not fan of this new law, we all have to follow the rules to stay afloat," he spoke in a powerful voice. _

_ "It's not fair though!" The other member of Starlights, IA, protested. "Like Rin said, we deserve to use the stage no matter what! Even if we are minor performers!" President Big AL just sent a menacing glare at IA, making her back down just a little. She was afraid of the President since every look and words he speaks out is meant to take seriously. _

_ "I want you all to return back to your studio and practice for the tomorrow night. We are going to play this performance well and beat the other acts from the other entertainment." He ordered strictly. Then, he turned to look at two certain boys. "Eden: Len and Taito, you both need to outshine the others because you are our top number one group. Do not fail to disappoint me...This is competition..." He gave the two boys one last glance before walking away to return to his office. _

The new law was certainly unfair, but there was nothing they could do right? Sighing, she turned to look at the mirror. Her blonde hair was flawless on her back, and her amber eyes were deep. It made her look like she was always in concentration. Things have changed in two years. She had remembered looking at those same exact amber eyes. However, they were different though. The eyes back then were wild, cheerful, and innocent. The only thing she could see in those eyes were dark, coldness, sorrowful, and hatred. She couldn't find one hint of that presence in her eyes because it was gone forever.

"We both changed so much...We both lost ourselves...You seem to be fine without me...Because of that, I hate you with all my heart. You broke my heart, Len..." The blonde slightly touched the mirror and then look away in disgust. "You changed me so much..."

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Miku screamed along with the other people that had waited in line to enter the stadium. "Hurry up!" She gasped in shock when someone had hit in her head so she could shut up. Not a very good idea, for Miku and the lady started to have a verbal fight. While the two were fighting, her friends stand back and watch the scene unfold them. All of them had sweat drops clinging onto their foreheads, obviously embarrassed by their best friend's stupidity and craziness.<p>

"Why can't Miku be smart...?" Akaito asked as he kept watching the fight becoming more embarrassing for them to watch.

"She is smart! Her IQ is around 125!" Ring clarfied.

"He wasn't asking you, Ring," Gakupo scoffed. He backed away all the sudden when he saw Ring walking closer to him with a scowl on her face.

"Shut up, Big buffalo!" He raised one eyebrow at the lame insult. The girl realized how stupid her comment was and blushed quietly to herself. The boy couldn't help but let a grin formed on his lip. His arm extended towards Ring, and he patted her hair softly in a caring affection. Suddenly, there was a loud noise buzzing in the air. Everyone's attention turned their direction towards the intercom that annouced,

"The wait is finally over! Please stay calm as you hand your tickets in for the Dream High Concert!" Then, the intercom was turned off and everyone had done the opposite of the man had said. People were screaming wildly and were pushing through people to be first in line. Another had punched the other person in the eye to win the spot that were seeking for. Several people even tried to still other people tickets to see what seat they paid for. It was just a crazy mob...

"HA!" Miku shouted in excitement. "I'll be the one to beat that lady for the spot!" She then flicked her nose with her nose in an unladylike manner and turned to look at her companions. "Y'all are coming with me!" The next thing they knew, the three friend's wrist were all touching each other and wrapped in a rope that was being tugged by a certain green-hair.

"Is this even legal!" Gakupo shouted, helplessly being tugged away by a maniac.

"I doubt it! This is kidnapping I'll tell you!" Ring declared with fire in her eyes. "Once she releases us all, I'm going to have a cat fight with her!"

A loud snort was heard, and they could all see Miku just sticking her tongue at them. She even rolled her eyes at them when they started shouting that what she is doing is clearly not right. '_I let them think whatever they want. They'll thank me after they realized that I save them from waiting hours to get inside...' _Miku thought to herself as she kept dragging them with the rope. The good thing about this situation was that almost every was distracted with the person they were going against to have the spot. Though, the trip was easy, for there were many shoves that made Miku lost her balance. She would have been in the crowd because the three of them were probably caught between someone. It was difficult but it was all worth it to see Kagamine Len! '_Just you wait Len! When we will meet, we will fall in love and get marry and have ten kids!_' Miku thought to herself again; a drool almost slipped out of her mouth but she was snapped back into reality. Quickly, she wiped it off her and continue through the harsh journey. '_Kagamine Miku...OMG! That sounds so beautiful! It slips off my tongue like a river flowing! Me likey...hehe...'_

The spot was almost there, just about 10 feet away. Not too far, not too close. It was just right! And without thinking, Miku ran for her heart. She didn't even think about the possibility of how much this trip was going to be ten times harder than the other trip. '_It's worth it! All of this is worth it to meet Len! My LEN! MY HUSBAND!' _

She growled and tugged on the rope with lot of force. The three people that were trailing behind her was forced to push out other people that fell to the floor. "LEN, GIVE ME POWER!" She yelled at the top of her lung. Somehow, it was like Len the mighty god had just heard her request and decided to give her all of her power at that moment.

"YESS!" Miku screamed excitedly, hopping up and down uncontrollably. Her best friends just stared at her with terror, already voting that she had to be the craziest girl in the world. Who the heck screams, 'Len, give me power,' out of the blue? Only crazy people would had yelled it to the point it could break a human's eardrum, which is basically what Miku had done. She received millions of glances, who in returned pulled out her iPhone and pressed a button that irritate their ears. People started to cover their ears at the obnoxious sound, but Miku didn't care. She has her victory, and it's because of Len that she had made it first. Then, placing her phone back in her pocket, she handed her ticket to the man and waited for her friends to do the same before she loosen the rope around their wrist.

"Girl," Ring charged up to her. Her fingers immediately went for the ear, giving it a hard squeeze and tug. "You are crazy, stupid, and psycho! Who the hell brings rope with them every where?"

"Ugh..." Miku couldn't help but let out a force laugh. "This," she pointed to herself, "girl does! I'm unique." A huge grin was placed on her face, and she started to skip her way to main section of the building- the stage. Definitely, it's definitely going to be the best day ever!

* * *

><p>"Where are they?" Haku demanded as she paced back and forth.<p>

"I don't know," Rin admitted. "Just because Len's my twin brother doesn't mean I have to know _everything about him._" Then, she returned back to her nails, giving each a delicate color that gave off her personality.

"Rin, I'm not playing jokes...You know I don't play when it comes situation like this! Where are the Eden?"

The leader of Starlights stared up at her, wishing she had believed in every word she had said. Clearly, Len doesn't leave messages whenever he goes. He disappears just like _that_ and comes whenever he feels like.

"Fine! If they don't come here on time, you will have to do another performance!" Haku then walked off without letting the girls voicing out their opinion. She left with the door slammed angrily against the wall, causing Neru and IA to jerk at the sudden noise.

"Where could those two boys be at?" IA asked quietly, particular to no one.

"Pssh...I hope they never come..." Neru stated as she popped a gum right in her mouth. "If they don't come, Starlights will be able to shine even more than they can ever shine!" A deep sigh was let out when the first bite of her gum release all the flavor in a blast, which was the best part of chewing gum.

"I know you hate Len a lot, but we can never outshine the Eden," IA voiced out loud. "The boys are ridiculously handsome- no doubt! They are hot to the point where they can set anyone on fire! They can dance like a sexy man. Wait pardon that, they _are sexy men that can dance._ They can sing- voice like an angel, and that is what girls are into. Girls are more crazier than boys can ever be. If you have all those total packages, then you are immediately famous. That's how music industry works," she explained every detail.

"Len is not hot! He's-" Neru was cut off when IA slapped her on the back and then giggled hysterically- a force giggle that sounded not too welcoming.

"Girl, cut out the act. It ain't working," IA snapped her fingers and gave her the look. "Neru, I think we told you this a millionth time, but _you can't act- __at all__! _You are terrible at it because you don't have practice. Don't let my words get into your acting career, but I'm just saying, you know? We all know you are hopelessly in love with Len." IA rolled her eyes at Neru's reaction, as if it was the first time they ever had this conversation.

"I'm in love with Len?" She scoffed in disbelief. "Woah! Hold back on those horses! I loved him when we were going out two years ago but then he-"

"-dumped you," Rin and IA recited the lines they had heard countless of times. This had always happened when they mention Len's name. The girl was oblivious if she couldn't tell the difference between heartbroken, love, and hatred.

"He only dumped you because he wanted to be the top of his career... Plus dating is prohibited for us since we are minors...," Rin tried to say in a bright tone. Obviously it wasn't helping at all because Neru turned to glare at her.

"How could you say it like that? Did you guys think it had meant nothing to me?" She shouted angrily. "I loved him! He was my first love! To suddenly have your heart torn into pieces because your boyfriend chose his career over you had effected my whole life! Apparently, he didn't love me enough because his career is more important than I am to him!" Silence filled the room as the Starlights stared at one and the other. "I'm sorry..." She quietly whispered. "I'm just not feeling good right now at the moment..."

"It's alright...We understand," Rin said sincerely. Then, she checked the clock. "It's almost time for us to be on stage. Let's all go now," she commanded as she walked out of the room. The other members followed her out. While they were walking, everyone was preparing for the Starlights to get on stage. Neru immediately spotted her manager and called out to him. Kiyoteru turned around and greeted her quietly before returning back to his job.

"Are you ready?" Rin asked them all. They all nodded and counted to ten in their mind before stepping out towards the stage with mics in their ear. Fans started to scream each of their name out loud with excitement and threw roses on the platform.

"_Starlights! Starlights!_" They all chanted together as the girls got into their positions. When the cue for the music was place, they all turned on their vocal skills on.

"What?" Miku screamed in shock. "Why are Starlights on? Aren't the Eden suppose to be on?" She yelled in the crowd.

"Miku, do we look like we know?" Akaito shouted back in her ear for revenge.

"That hurts, you know?" She screamed in his ear.

"Do I look like I care?" He screamed back in her ear. Miku just rolled her eyes and watched as Rin, the leader of Starlights stepped out to sing her line first, which was delivered powerfully.

_I know you'll be a super star  
>So don't you worry where you are and<br>I shout your name  
>We all know and love <em>

Even though the Starlights has really good songs and good vocals, Miku wasn't big fans of them. She find them a little bit annoying with the way they had carried themselves. They weren't known as Queens of Japan for no reason. The way they sing, the style trend they wear, looks, and their performances were always outstanding. The sight of looking at them made Miku feel a little bit jealous, so she turned to her friends. They were happening to sing along with them, which annoyed her a little bit.

"_I know you'll be a super star  
>So don't you worry where you are and<br>I shout your name  
>We all know and love<br>I know you'll be a super star  
>So don't you forget where you are and<br>In your sexy eyes_

_ We'll fall in love_," Her friends, Rin, IA, and other people all sang in unison.

"Ugh!" Miku moaned in frustration. "I'll just go to the backstage myself!" She declared and pushed several people out of the way. No way was she going to waste her time watching _them._ She was here to watch Eden sing, especially Len. Suddenly, she came across the backstage door. Making sure no one was around, she opened the door and grinned to herself. Once she was fully inside, she immediately hide behind a cart that had clothes being hanged.

"I'm finally going to meet Len!" She quietly hummed to herself. Then she groaned, now realizing the song that was being performed was even louder now! The song was so irritating that she had to cupped her ears. Out of all the Starlights, she hated Akita Neru the most. There had been rumors that the two had been dating, which totally turned her against the Starlights. To make it worse, right now _she _is the one singing the song.

"_Like gotten hot electric shock,  
>Like my fingertips is exhilarating<br>Now I cannot hide this heart,_" Neru would sing softly in her ballad voice.

"Why can't she shut up?" Miku yelled unmistakably, realizing her actions were not wisest idea. Quickly and carefully, she pushed a bunch of clothes to see if there was anyone. Thankfully, no one seem to hear her because they were still focus on their work. Then, she slowly stepped from the cart and tried to act casually. Suddenly, she had spotted one of the members from Eden, Taito. He was apparently related to Akaito, but Miku wasn't so sure if he was lying. This was her chance to ask!

Walking over to him, she called, "Taito!" The boy turned around and stared at her with a confuse expression. "Hey, do you happened to be related to Akaito? Shion Akaito?"

The celebrity just smiled at her and turned around. "Security, there's someone intruding in the backstage!" When he turned around, he noticed the girl wasn't around here anymore. Confused, he scratched his head and wonder if he was just hallucinating. '_It's probably time to go tell Haku we're here now...'_

* * *

><p>Finally, when he was out of sight, Miku revealed herself from her hidden spot and let out a sigh of relief. "How could I be so stupid? Of course he'll try to call the security guards because he thinks I might be those crazy fans..." She then stared up at the ceiling. '<em>At this point, I'll never be able to meet Kagamine Len!' <em>

"I finally found you!" Taito said as he walked towards Len. He then wrapped around over his shoulders and gave his hair a bit of a shuffle. "You need to hear this," he told him as he pulled something from his pocket. In his hand was a white iPod. The other Eden boy just stared at curiously and took it without saying a word. After hearing for a while, Len gave his iPod back.

"Well, what do you think of the song?" Taito asked excitedly.

"Where do you get that song from?" Len asked coldly.

It didn't seem like Taito was offended by his tone, and he simply replied, "I have my sources from girls." Len rolled his eyes in disgust and then turned to look at the clock. It was almost 10 o'clock , and the Starlights seem to be done performing because he could hear a loud crowd shrieking .

Suddenly, Haku pops up on them. Her hands were on her waist, and she glared at the two Eden boys. "You both are in big trouble! Do you know what time it is? If you guys don't get there by 9:50 and then end the performance by 9:58, we will all get in trouble!" She yelled at them and then walk off towards to another room.

"The new law is stupid," Taito thought aloud. "It's unfair..."

Suddenly an idea popped into Len's head, and when he was about to say his plan to Taito, he heard something fell. Alarmed and surprised, Len turned to see a girl on the floor. Some clothes that were hang were on top of her and besides her was a poster himself.

"Ow..." He heard the girl moaned in pain. Immediately, he walked towards her and lend her a hand so she could get up. He noticed the girl had green hair that was really frizzy, and she was little chubby on the cheeks too.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as she took his hand. When she lifted her face, she screamed and immediately jumped backwards. "You are Kagamine Len!" Then, she pulled out a banner with his name on it and showed it to him. Len sighed and tried not to slam his palm on his forehead. It was just one of those crazy girls. "I love you!" The girl blurted out suddenly and then cupped her hands in surprised. The superstar stood up and dismisses her quickly as he walked away from her.

"Oh that was the girl from before," Taito remarked to himself.

"Look, Taito, I have an idea. Since _we _hate the new law, why don't we speak against it?" Len suggested his plan.

"How are we planning to do that?" Taito asked with curiosity.

"At 9:58, we are going to perform on that stage and break the curfew," Len explained with a devious smile on his lip.

"Not bad at all. I'm guessing we are going to be the rebellious group out of the whole nation, huh?" Taito assumed with a smirk touching his lips. "Though, the problem is how are we going to do that with President Big Al watching us all?"

Len thought for a moment and then his mind went back towards the girl he had help. He could already tell he was one of Eden's biggest fan and would do anything to help them. His devious smile grew wider, and he gave a look towards Taito to wait. Slowly, he walked back towards the area where the girl was still at. She was picking up the poster that was right beside her and had a look of disappointment written all over her face. Before he reached, he took a deep breath and pulled off his most charming smiles.

"Hey," he said and caught her attention. She stared at him with a puzzle face. "I love you too," he said with a sweet tone. And before she could scream and holler in his predictions, he added, "I have a favor to ask. Will you help me?" The girl nodded enthusiastically, unable to suppress the blush and the largest smile ever.

"Thank you. I really do love you," he added with a wink. "Now, here's what I need you to do..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

That's the first chapter! ^^ I hope you guys like it so far xD And please give me your thoughts about the story so far! I mean I KNOW it's not interesting yet but I'll promise it will get better xD I don't really have nothing to say expect for that please tolerate Miku if she's coming off annoying right. She's suppose to be annoying but later on she becomes less and less annoying because she matures! And also the relationship between Len and Neru was two years ago :( Sad that they broke up...And Len was a jerk towards Neru, don't you agree? =.=

Well, anyway, like I said, there isn't really nothing much to say since this IS THE FIRST CHAPTER. But please leave reviews xD Because I really want to hear your opinions about it and thank you! (:


End file.
